Buggin'
by Skully L. Wolf
Summary: Book 2: Skully comes face to face with an inconvenience. He makes a new friend. He starts his journey
1. Scarred Heart

Buggin'

Chapter 1

Scarred Heart

With a satisfied smile on his face, Skully walked out of his house, belt around his waist, with six Luxury Balls attached to it.

He walked with a fast pace over to Kimya's house and repeatedly rang the doorbell.

Kimya's mother answered the door and had the same worried look on her face every time she saw him. She always felt bad for Skully even though she never knew what was wrong with him. "Do you need something, Skully? You know that I want to help in any I can….. Or do you just need Kimya?"

There was a fast nod followed by a short response from Skully. "I need Kimya please." Normally he didn't say things like please and thank you, but he had high respect for Kimya's mother. She had been a parental figure ever since she moved there with Kimya.

She smiled and scanned Skully for any signs of depression or other negative emotions. When she detected none, Kimya's mother poked her head inside and called for Kimya.

Kimya casually walked down the stairs and over to the door. "Hey Skully! What's up?"

Without saying a word, Skully pulled the Luxury Ball with Fang inside and sent him out.

The red light formed the shape of Fang and vanished, revealing the Aerodactyl.

Fang waved at Kimya, who was shocked, and Kimya's mother, who was a bit frightened. Then he quickly wrapped his wings around Skully in a strong hug.

Skully smiled and hugged back. He felt and sharp pain in his chest and stepped back. The pain rapidly worsened. All of the sudden, he couldn't breathe. A pain filled face became blunt as he grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.

Kimya's mother began freaking out and Kimya pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

Doctors quickly came and hoisted him the emergency room.

It had been a while and Skully still couldn't move or talk. His eyes were closed. All he could do was listen. He could tell by the noises around him and the way the people were talking that he was in the hospital. He heard the doctor say he had a heart attack and that they had him on life support. Then he heard something that shocked him. The doctor said he would die by midnight.


	2. Scarred Mind

Buggin'

Chapter 2

Scarred Mind

A few more hours had passed and Skully had "woken up". "What do you mean I'm going to die?"

The doctor stared at Skully with an emotionless expression. "You had a stress-induced heart attack. Unless a miracle happens, you will die by midnight."

Skully couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had finally made a new friend and was going to get out of that hell house. But now, he was fucked. Screwed. Between a rock and a hard place. Stuck in a no-win situation. "Leave the room so I can talk to my friends and my friend's mother."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

Skully turned to Kimya, her mother, and Fang. "I know you guys have been dying to know the story behind my depression and trauma. Well, except you Fang. You don't even know about this." He paused and took a deep breath. "When I was little, my parents were extremely rich. One night I stayed up late writing when I heard the door get kicked down and a gun shot. I heard my mother scream. At this point, I figured my dad was dead. I poked my head out of the doorway to look and when I saw the dead body, my thought was confirmed. My mom looked out the corner of her eye and told me silently to go hide. I grabbed my house phone from my dresser and hid under the sink in my bathroom. I called 911, but didn't say anything. I learned from CSI that they would trace the call. I heard a final gunshot before the cops got there and arrested the man. I crawled out and looked at the cops. The bad guy didn't see me as he was being taken out. The cops told me that Jack Jason was going to jail and wouldn't bother me. The guys name was Jack Jason. That name became repulsive. Then the cop said he wouldn't get the death penalty. That meant he could get out and come back for me. I was infuriated and scared at the same time. I saw my mom being put in a body bag. I began to cry. I was all alone. I had no family. I had no friends. Plus the police weren't doing their job. They told me they were going to hire a maid to take care of me, because I was eight. They told me the maid would take care of me until I was thirteen. My parents had put in their will that I get all the money when they died, but all the money in the world wouldn't change the face that I was traumatized for life. Shortly after the maid left, you guys moved in."

Kimya was speechless. "I'm… I'm… I'm so sorry!" She hugged him.

Kimya's mother felt extremely bad for him. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you! I don't know how, but I know I could!"

Fang couldn't talk so he made a light roar and hugged him.

From across the room, a curtain that was separating the side they were on from the other side moved revealing another teenage boy who looked like he had been beaten up. "You've been through a lot, huh? Name's Starr. Sucks what happened to you. Wish I could've been there. I would've kicked that guys ass."

Skully smiled. "Thanks. My name is Skully."

All of them talked until it was eleven at night. At this point, the doctor came in to check in on him. When he checked his heart, it was back to normal. He was astonished. "You're heart is normal, Skully. You're going to make it. Though I still have to put you on heart medication for a long time."

Everyone got excited. Even Starr. Skully and him had become friends.

Skully calmed down a bit. "And I didn't have to Kimya I'm in love with her." As soon as he said that, he covered his mouth.


End file.
